Karasumori in Flames
Karasumori in Flames (烏森炎上, Karasumori Enjou) is the 36th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Shigemori Sumimura waking Toshimori and Shuji, and Shion's goons surrounding the Sumimura and Yukimura Homes. Toshimori gets in his Kekkaishi attire and looks to see the goons outside. Shigemori asks them to stay behind and watch the house so he can go to Karasumori. Shigemori demands that they stay inside. At Karasumori, Gen, Yoshimori and Tokine are fighting against a large swarm of Ayakashi. Hiding in their clouds, Byaku is using monitor bugs to keep an eye on the Kekkaishi and Gen. When Yoshimori goes to destroy a bunch, Gen takes out all of them out before his Kekkai can be formed, annoying Yoshimori. He and Tokine meet up, she warns him that stronger Ayakashi could be on the way and that he shouldn't drain all his stamina. Suddenly, Gagin jumps from the dark cloud in the form of a fireball. Seeing this, Yoshimori quickly makes a Kekkai around himself and Tokine, protecting themselves from the blast. Kaguro shortly follows, riding a small Ayakashi and commenting on Gagin's entrance. Gagin remarks on how unimpressed he is because its just Yoshimori and Tokine. Gagin's associates volunteer to help him. Angry at the smaller Ayakashi, he bursts into his own flames that expand and destroy each Ayakashi in range. He prepares a fireball, holding his arm out in front of him. Yoshimori makes a Kekkai again right before the fireball hit. Even though he can handle it, Gagin throws two more fireballs. Gen throws a tree behind him, but Gagin sees this and cuts the tree in half. When he turns around, he saw that Tokine made an elevator Kekkai to move he and Yoshimori out of the way of his fireballs and into the air. Gagin laughs aloud and begins to target Gen specifically. Back at the Sumimura household, Shigemori is busy destroying Shion's goons on the roof. Shuji had put protective charms on the inside of the house to protect himself and Toshimori. As one lurks outside, Toshimori successfully traps and destroys the goon, Shuji quickly praises him for his first capture. Shigemori, getting annoyed, wonders why Tokiko hasn't come out to fend off the goons yet. He quickly senses a burst of negative energy coming from Karasumori. Furious, Gagin transforms into his full Ayakashi form. Gen stands, wondering who Gagin will attack first. Gagin spits fireballs from both hands, aiming for both the Kekkaishi and Gen simultaneously. Gen dodges, but Gagin's speed quickly overwhelms him. Gen hurls himself at Gagin, but Gagin grabs his leg and starts to burn him. Tokine uses a Kekkai spear to break Gagin's grip and set Gen free. Gen goes back into the forest as Gagin heals his arm. Quickly, Yoshimori traps and destroys him in a Kekkai. But Gagin stands tall, unharmed by Yoshimori's Kekkai. Gagin targets Gen again, shooting multiple fireballs at him. Gen dodges quickly, retreating to a tree branch. He follows Gen,destroying the tree, then begins to attempt to rapidly punch Gen with flaming fists, but each attempt is blocked. He explodes in fire, but Yoshimori puts up a Kekkai in front of Gen to block the blast. As Gagin continues pursuing Gen, Yoshimori is busy using Kekkai to block the fireballs. Tokine suggests deflecting them back at Gagin, but he can't because he wouldn't be able to hit him accurately. Tokine then says to deflect them upwards and to make sure they don't land in the town. Yoshimori is able to successfully deflect them upwards. Out of options, Gen remembers his orders from Masamori to assist the Kekkaishi and keep him posted. Gen puts his claws in front of him and takes the fireball, deflecting it back at him while flying backward. The fireball dispels before it could hit Gagin. The Ayakashi egg begins to babble on about how Yoshimori and Tokine don't see him as any help. Gagin prepares different fireballs and hurls them at Gen. Tokine attempts to block them, but her Kekkai fails. Yoshimori tries next, but his also fails. Gen attempts to block them, but is sent flying backward and deflecting the fireballs upward to Gagin's delight. Gen wants to fully transforms, but remembers what Kyoichi Hiba said about what would happen if he transforms again. Yoshimori and Tokine go to Gen's aid, but he just tells them to stay away. The fireballs had burned his arms off. He heals himself quickly, then Gagin starts to throw more fireballs at them. Yoshimori is using a Kekkai to fend them off. Tokine uses an arrow to push him out of the way. His Kekkai fails. One huge fireball falls towards them, but is deflected by Gen. Yoshimori creates another Kekkai. Back at Night Troop Headquarters, Ayakashi swarms are bombarding them, but they're fending them off as quickly as they can. Gen knows that the Night Troops aren’t coming, and starts his total transformation. Madarao and Hakubi decide to distract Gagin so that Yoshimori and Tokine have the chance to attack. Gen reveals his plan, and says that if he has to destroy a monster then he has to become one. Yoshimori assures him that he's not a monster. However, while distracting Gagin, Gagin easily destroys Hakubi and Madarao, then prepares a fireball. Gen smiles for the first time, apologizes to Masamori, then begins to transform, delighting Byaku. Gen fully transforms and howls loudly. Differences from Manga Trivia *In this episode, Toshimori successfully casts Metsu. Navigation Category:Episodes